I'm a Dad Now?
by MagnusBane800
Summary: Alec comes home from a demon hunt with Jace and Izzy. He expected a night with Magnus, what he finds is definitely not that. A night with Chairman instead isn't too bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you all? My friend gave me this idea and basically "forced" me to write it. It is a one-shot but if anyone wants me to continue I will (my friend does so it might happen anyway). Sorry if the formatting is weird or something. I'm doing this from my iPad. Enjoy**

**I own nothing **

* * *

Alec walked into Magnus's apartment late one night. He was exhausted. He had just been hunting with Jace and Izzy. They dragged him along despite his begging them to leave him alone. It was about 11:30 so he hoped Magnus wasn't asleep yet. He took off his bow and weapons belt setting it by the door. Then he sat on the couch and began taking his shoes off. "Alec?"

Whispered a voice slightly higher pitched than Magnus's. He turned to the side of the fluffy link couch to see Chairman Meow sitting there looking at him. Alec starred at the animal when Magnus came out of his bedroom calling for Chairman.

"Oh hey Alec. I didn't realize you were here." Magnus told him as he continued looking around the room.

"Magnus, what did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about darling." Alec was about to respond when they both heard laughter coming from under the couch. Magnus dropped to the floor, reaching his hands under the couch. Chairman darted out and ran across the room. Magnus jumped up and ran after him.

"Chairman Meow! Come here!" Magnus yelled.

"No!" Chairman yelled back and then ran to another part of the room.

"Now!"

"No!"

"Chairm-"

"No!" Chairman ran to the bedroom to hide.

"I'm going to ask one more time. What did you do?" Alec asked.

"I practicing a spell and Chairman nocked over a bottle. So I spun around to see what it was and I accidentally hit Chairman with the spell. I don't know why it made him be able to talk. It's not like that was the spell I was trying to do. It shouldn't have effected him at all but it did."

"You're really stupid sometimes, do you know that?" Alec told Magnus amused.

"True, but you love me anyways!" Alec got off the couch and walked over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him. After a minute Alec pulled back, "yes I do"

"Well, I guess I should go look for him. I need to figure out how to fix this." Magnus looked exhausted as he started walking to the bedroom.

"Magnus" Alec called and moved to stand next to Magnus. Alec put his hand on Magnus's shoulder, "Let me talk to him. You can go look and see if you can find something that will turn him back to normal." Alec smiled and pushed Magnus down the hall.

* * *

Alec walked into Magnus' bedroom, scanning the area attempting to find the cat. He hears something muffled under the covers. "Chairman?"

The cat peeks his head out, "A-Alec?"

Alec walks over and sits on the bed, motioning for Chairman Meow to come sit next to him. He does, hesitantly at first. Meow curls in a ball, looking at the floor. "What's wrong Chairman? Magnus is just trying to turn you back."

"I don't want to be turned back.." Alec reaches over to pet him. "Why not?"

"Daddy ignores me... I can talk to him now, maybe he'll pay attention to me."

"Oh Chairman, he doesn't ignore you. He just has a lot going on. He is the High Warlock. You know he loves you, he always has and he always will. I know I don't pay enough attention to you, and I'm sorry. I'll try harder okay? So will Magnus."

Chairman nods, looking up at Alec. "Come on, let's go see if Mag-... Daddy, found a way to fix this"

Alec stands up, moving to turn towards the door when, "D-Dad?"

Alec froze, he slowly turned back around to find Chairman looking up at him, standing on his back legs with his front in the air. Alec smiles, picking him up and caring him to Magnus.

* * *

**A/N: Okay well I hope you liked it! Please drop a review, let me know what you think. And if you want me to continue it and what you would like to see. Thanks guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! So a got some requests to make another chapter. This is the epilogue sort of. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I don't own the characters or TMI or Disney.**

* * *

**Ice (Guest): Thanks so much, I hope you like it. :D **

**D(Guest): The possibility of another chapter is 100% Here it is! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Alec and Magnus came home late one night after going to dinner together and walking around the city for a while. The two walked into the loft and sat on couch, both feeling tired.

"Daddy's?!" Chairman Meow came running into the room, jumping up on the couch. "Can we watch a movie?"

The kitten sat in between the couples, looking back and forth at them, pleading.

* * *

**Flashback**

Magnus walked to the den, going straight to the book shelf along the back wall. He looked through book after book trying to find something that might change Chairman back.

"Mags?" Alec walked into the den with Chairman in his arms, whom looked extremely upset. "Did you find something?"

Magnus turned from his spot at the book shelf, "Yeah, I just-" Magnus cut himself off at seeing his kitten's sullen expression. It tugged on his heart strings.

"Daddy? I don't want to be changed back."

"Chair-" Chairman gave Alec a look that made him shit up. "I don't like being ignored, please don't change me back."

Everyone was silent for a bit, all looking back and forth to each other.

"Alec, I can't change him back." At Alec's look he pointed to Chairman, "Look at his face."

"Come on Magnus, we have to change him back. He's a cat, he can't stay like this forever."

"Why not?" The cat and his owner asked at the same time "Well, it's not… Normal?"

"I can shoot magic from my fingertips, have no bellybutton, and have cat eyes. You have black spots all over your body that give you special abilities to hunt and kill demons. If you haven't already noticed we're not exactly "normal."

"Yes well, we still need to-" The Shadowhunter looked back and forth from his boyfriend and his cat. "Oh alright, we won't change him back."

Magnus smiled brightly, rushing over to take Chairman from Alec, "I'm so sorry Meow. I didn't know how you felt." He hugged him close to his chest. "It's okay Daddy."

* * *

**Present**

Magnus looked to Alec, whom shrugged. "Sure Meow, what do you want to watch?"

The cat squealed happily, curling up on the couch in between his parents, "I don't care."

Magnus snapped starting a random Disney movie, he started petting Meow behind the ears. A little into the movie Magnus stopped scratching him pets head. When Chairman turned to tell him to keep going he found him asleep. He looked over to a half asleep Alec and started pawing his leg.

Alec looked down startled and followed the kittens line of sight, smiling he covered Magnus with a blanket and pulled Chairman onto his own lap for the rest of the movie.

Deciding not to change Chairman Meow back had been the best choice they had made. They kitten turned out to be sweet and caring, and sometimes snarky. No thanks to Magnus, Alec was positive Chairman picked something's up after living with Magnus for so long.

The three turned out to be a pretty good family. Chairman was like a little kid, sometimes confused on what things meant, or what new words were. The two parents were extremely happy, Magnus glad that he could understand Chairman, even if it got on his nerves some times. Alec, however, was glad to finally be able to come home every night, to perfect family he always wanted.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, that's the end. Let me know what you guys think. PM me if you have any oneshot ideas! I love writing them. **


End file.
